The Ultimate Show of Love
by fearsomefourseeker
Summary: Mischief brings in old friend of Bushroot's to meet up after some years apart.


The Ultimate Show of Love

I was walking down the streets of St. Canard and talking to my friend, Carolyn Mallard when I noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of her jeans shorts. "What's that?" I said indicating it.

"Nothing." She said hurriedly trying to shoving out of sight.

"It is too something and you better show me right now." I said sternly. Carolyn swallowed.

"Alright, I'll show you." She said. Carolyn reached into her pocket, pulled out the paper and opened it. It was a picture of Bushroot as a young man, long before his mutation.

"You know Bushroot?" I said amazed,

"You know Reggie?" Said Carolyn.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine." I said "How do you know him?" I asked.

"He's been my friend since collage." Said Carolyn, looking down at the photo with a tender, loving smile on her face. "I've loved him ever since the day we met."

"I could take you back to my apartment, he's my roommate sometimes and I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you."

"You think so?" asked Carolyn.

"Sure, beside he's a site for sore eyes." I said.

"Ok, I'll go with you on this one." Said Carolyn.

"Great, come on, my apartment's this way." I said. After a few minute, we arrived at the building where I lived. We went up to the 90th floor. I walked to my apartment door and opened it. "Reggie, I'm home and I brought a friend." I called. There was silence for a few seconds, and then he appeared from his bedroom. His blue eyes widened when he saw who was with me.

"Carolyn?" he whispered,

"Reggie?" she asked.

"Carolyn!" Bushroot shouted as he ran to her,

"Reggie!" Carolyn said running to him. Bushroot scooped her into his arms and hugged her. "Reg, what happened to you?" Carolyn asked.

"I cross-mutated myself with a plant because Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson were giving me a hard time with my work." Said Bushroot bitterly.

"Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson… you mean the two biggest nerds in collage were teasing you again?" Carolyn asked. Bushroot nodded sadly and put her feet back on the floor.

"I'm going down to the St. Canard University and having a talk with those two!" she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't worry, I took care of them years ago." Said Reggie gently.

"How?" demanded Carolyn.

"He sent a bunch of carnivorous vines into the lab the night after his mutation." I said, a dry smile playing around my mouth.

"You mean you killed them?" asked Carolyn. Bushroot swallowed and nodded. Then she did something quite unexpected and kissed his on the cheek and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Reginald I told you all though collage that you were being stupid letting those two get to you, and now you finally learned to stand up and teach those dorks a lesson." Bushroot looked at her and hugged her.

"I missed you Carol." He whispered,

"I missed you too Reg." said Carolyn.

About a month later, Carolyn came to my apartment at 9:00 in the morning. I had just made myself a cup of coffee when there was knock at the door. Bushroot and I had been up since 6:00 that same morning. I opened the door and there was Carolyn. "Can I talk to you a sec?" she said,

"Sure." I said. I walked out into the hall and closed the door. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"I want to be with Reggie." Said Carolyn,

"How?" I asked looking at her with my head tiled to one side.

"Can I talked to you and Reg about this?" She asked,

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." I said. Carolyn walked into the apartment and hugged Bushroot briefly, I pulled up a chair and sat down. "So, what is it?" I asked,

"Reggie…" said Carolyn timidly, "I want to cross- mutate myself with a plant so I can be with you." She said swallowing. Bushroot blinked, taken aback by this statement.

"Carol, are you sure you want to do that, not that I think it's a bad idea but that it will be permeant." Said Bushroot, taking her hands in his leafy ones. "If you do this, you'll never be a full duck again."

"If it means I can be with you, I'll do it." Said Carolyn.

"We just need to wait for a storm to hit St. Canard in order to get the charge." Bushroot said.

"We're in luck, Tom Lockjaw just announced a storm's going to hit the city tonight." I said.

"Great!" Bushroot and Carolyn shouted together.

That night, we entered Bushroot's greenhouse and Carolyn was strapped to a table just as the storm hit. Thunder roared and lighting flashed.

"I found a plant that perfect for the experiment." I said as I harried back to Bushroot side with a flower in my hand.

"Perfect." Bushroot said, taking the flower to a table next to Carolyn's and attaching it to her wrist.

"Does the subject have any finally requests before the procedure is carry out?" I asked Carolyn,

"No and why are you talking like that?" She asked,

"Just because I can." I said mischievously and Carolyn rolled her eyes and snorted. "Is the lighting rod ready?" I asked Reggie, He nodded and walked to the control panel.

"Are you ready?" He asked Carolyn, she nodded, "Alright, here goes nothing." He said and he threw the switch. Carolyn and the flower were lifted into the air, the glass roof of the greenhouse opened and lighting stuck the rod. I saw the chloroplast pass though the tube and into Carolyn's wrist. The light blinded me and something hit me in the head, everything went black. The next day, Bushroot and I opened our eyes.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head,

"I know as much you do." Said Bushroot getting to his roots, helping me to my feet and looking around curiously.

"Oh, good, you're both awake." Said a voice from behind us, making the two of us jump. We turned around and saw Carolyn, but she didn't look herself anymore, her hair was yellow and pelt-like, her hands looked like leaves and her body was green and resembled a stem and her feet looked roots. Bushroot's mouth fell to the floor and his eyes popped out of his head, slowly he closed his mouth. "Hi, Reggie," Said Carolyn, "It worked."

Reggie swallowed and shook his head.

"Yes it did." he said, his voice suddenly higher than usual and he cleared his throat. Carolyn giggled.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Yo- you look amazing." Reggie strutted.

"Thank You." Said Carolyn with a giggle. Bushroot took a step closer to her, still not able to take his eyes off Carolyn.

"You- You're beautiful." Said Bushroot.

"Thank you." Carolyn took a step closer to him. Bushroot held his leafy hands out to her and Carolyn took them in her leafy hands. Bushroot kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"I love you Reginald." Carolyn whispered,

"I love you too Carolyn." He whispered back. 2 hours later, Megavolt, Quackerjack and Liquidator arrived at the greenhouse. Quackerjack bounced around in his boredom.

"Where's Bushroot at? You said he had something to show us." He asked

"He'll be out in a minute, just try to be patient Quacky please for me." I said, Quackerjack sighed and continued to bounce around. Bushroot walked in through a door that he had opened a tiny bit. He cleared his throat and said,

"I've called you all here because I want you to meet someone very close to my heart, someone I haven't seen for over 15 years, Carolyn Mallard." He pulled open the door, Carolyn stood there, glowing and smiling. Megavolt sat up in in his sit, his mismatched eyes wide, Quackerjack's mouth fell to the floor and Liquidator was looking as though he was seeing the most amazing thing in his entire life. Bushroot walked to Carolyn's side and put an arm around her shoulders, she smiled as she lend her head against his shoulder. "She was my old college friend and she became this way to be with me properly." He said looking at her lovingly.

"Wow." Quackerjack whispered

"Amazing." Said Megavolt quietly

"Viewers are impressed with this blooming beauty." Said Liquidator. Bushroot and Carolyn looked at each other smiling, he looked at me and I nodded, letting him know it was the right time. Reggie got on one knee, reached down, pulled out a small black case, and opened it to revile a beautiful ring and said,

"Carolyn Mallard, will you marry me?" Carolyn gaped, wiped the tears from her eyes and said,

"YES." Cheers rang out as Bushroot stood up. Carolyn hugged him and kissed him and he couldn't help but kiss her back.

THE END.

A/N: This was one of the first fanfic I ever wrote, I had first wrote fanfictions on my iPod for a while until I got a laptop/tablet for my birthday. It took me a while to transferor this story word by word but I managed. Hope you like this one.

Your friend, Fearsome. P.S, my next story is called THE WEDDING DAY, so stay by your devises for that one.


End file.
